the silver haired devil hunter my bodyguard!
by Infinitystarx
Summary: Dante gets a new job... guarding a young girl.why?. who knows...
1. Chapter 1

The silver haired devil hunter sat, ankles crossed on the desk, head back, fast asleep. On the jukebox Elaina Houston sang. The office had been quiet all day, no customers, no patty, and no debt collectors, the perfect day in his eyes.

"Wake up" the silence was broken by Morrison's voice.

"Go away" Dante groaned without looking up.

"I've got work for you"

Dante reluctantly swung his legs off the desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok since my nap is already ruined what you want from me"

"Not me" morrison said stepping to the side revealing a young woman about twenty in age. She was playing with her long brown hair; her golden eye's nervously looking around the room.

"This is Miss Ayame; her family has asked that you serve as her body guard"

They say first impressions are important, and it's true that I believe that. My first impression of the silver haired devil hunter was that he was lazy, easily annoyed and more than a bit intimidating. My family had asked this man to be my body guard, and I had no idea why. In the past I had been attacked by demons but I had always escaped without injury or at least without serious injury anyway. I don't really know why he even agreed to take the job he really didn't look like the babysitting type. But here he was asking questions about his new ward.

"How long will my services be required?"

"Until your told otherwise" Morrison replied.

"Where do you live kid?" Dante asked looking expectantly at me.

"About two blocks away" I answered quietly, he seemed to notice to notice my nervousness, because he sighed and leaned back.

"Don't be scared kid, I won't bite." He said smirking. I had never been any good around strangers and talking to anyone let alone intimidating devil hunters like Dante was certainly not my strong suit. I leaned back on the sofa and folded my arms, letting out a sigh, figuring if I was going to be stuck with him I might as well at least try to be friends with him.

"so why would the family of a pretty young lady like you want a lay-about devil hunter like me to be her body guard I wonder" Dante sounded like he was talking to himself but it also sounded like a question to me.

"Erm I'm not sure really"

"there must be some reason" he said standing and kicking the jukebox which had stopped, making the song jump before starting again from the beginning.

"well i have been hunted by alot of demons recently alot more than usual" this peaked his interest.

"oh really, why is that?"

"i don't know, maybe its because my family are all devil hunters like you"

"your from a family of devil hunters? That's interesting" i nodded. Thinking back on it it was only after my father had killed that one huge demon that all my trouble started.

"what had that demon called itself" i wondered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What's the matter, not falling for me are ya?" Dante asked, breaking my concentration.

"You wish" I mumbled to myself.

The office fell silent while Dante thought about the job and whether he would actually take the trouble to accept it. Finally he gave a loud sigh and stood up.

"Alright if I knock in the cue ball, I'll take the job if not you find someone else to baby sit her" he walked over to the snooker table and picked up a cue, Morrison nodded smiling.

"Go ahead" he answered.

Dante aimed the cue and there was a loud crack as the balls collided with each other, after a second or two he turned round and stomped back to his desk, where he sat down and folded his arms.

"Looks like you're in luck kid" he said sulkily, Morrison grinned and nodded in my direction as he left.

"Take good care of her, see you again Miss Ayame" too doors slammed shut behind him leaving me and my new bodyguard alone, the office was dark and not female friendly at all, I was glad I didn't have to live here.

"So how long are you planning to sit there staring at me" he asked, leaning forward on his desk.

"Sorry" I answered, nervous still and more than a little intimidated, I had no idea why I needed a bodyguard in the first place but my family insisted so I couldn't argue with them.

"How long have you known Morrison?" I had to at least try to be friends with him it would make this easier on both of us I figured.

"A long time, years" Dante was at the jukebox again trying to make it work.

"Damn things getting old" he complained kicking it again, making the song jump and restart.

"You sure it's not just you getting old?" an unfamiliar voice came from the direction of the doors, I turned in my chair to see a young man about my age, his hair was white and his arm in a sling. Dante growled at the voice.

"Don't get too cocky now kid or I might just have to kill you" he said giving the jukebox another kick.

"I'd like to see you try old man" the boy seemed like he'd known Dante a while the way they argued was almost like they were brothers.


End file.
